In recent years, a raise in functionality of an IC and a CPU has caused a rapid increase in density at which an electronic device generates heat. Against a background of this, for example, a low temperature burn caused by a local increase in temperature in a part which faces a heat-generated member such as an IC or a CPU has been regarded as a problem. In view of this, a graphite sheet which has a thermal conductivity which is high and excellent in anisotropy has gained attention.
Generally, a graphite sheet may be used in an electronic device as below. A graphite composite obtained by combining the graphite sheet and an adhesive layer such as a double-sided adhesive tape is combined via the adhesive layer with a resin molded product constituting a casing. Alternatively, a casing of the electronic device which casing has a high thermal conductivity while being thin is obtained by inserting the graphite sheet into the casing, which is being molded, so as to make a composite in which the graphite sheet is a part of the casing.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for molding a composite of a graphite film and a resin by an insert molding method in which a graphite sheet is placed in a molding mold and then a resin material is injection-molded in that mold. However, the method disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has a problem such that, in a case where insert molding is carried out by use of the graphite sheet itself and the resin of which a molded product is made is injected, the resin does not well adhere to the graphite sheet, so that positional displacement of the graphite sheet occurs.